Hawkwings
by bloodrightsforever
Summary: Hawkeye isn't guarding Eric Selvig the day Loki appears, his and Black widow's daughter is. they would do anything to get her back and the fate of the human race depends on if they do or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers, thanks for choosing to read my story, I am wanting to publish a chapter a week, maybe more. **

**Tony: just get on with it Bloodrightsforever.  
me: don't tell me what to do Tony Stark, I could easily just kill you off.**

**Tony: (raises hands in surrender) I'm just saying, gosh. (Walks away muttering under his breath)**

**Me: I heard that! Anyway I don't own avengers or marvel but I do own Angelica Barton. Enjoy! **

Identity (Hawkwings)

Full name: Angelica Scarlet Barton

Codename: Hawkwings

Eye colour: baby blue (from father

Hair: bright red curls, to middle of back (from mother

Height: 5.7 feet

Age: 18 years

Mother: Agent Romanoff (AKA Black widow)

Father: Agent Barton (AKA Hawkeye)

Siblings: none, only child

Species: Mutant

Abilities: huge brown Hawk wings, great skill over bow and long twin swords.

Godparents: Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Maria Hill

Years of training: 15 years

Status in S.H.I.E.L.D: top agent

Relationship with parents: closer to father then mother but still close

Current mission: Guard Eric Selvig and watch over the cube

**Chapter 1**

Nick fury strode into the TESSERACT testing room,

"Talk to me doctor." He said,

"Director," Eric started,

"is there anything we know for certain?"

"The TESSERACT is misbehaving."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury scowled,

"No, it's not funny at all. The TESSERACT is not only active, she's behaving."

"I assumed you pulled the plug?"

"She's an energy source. It we turn off the power she turns it back on. If she reaches peak lever-" Fury cut him off,

"We prepared for this doctor, harnessing energy from space."

"We don't have the harness, my calculations are far from complete. She's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, just low waves of gamma radiation."

Fury looked back at Selvig,

"That can be harmful."

"Where's Agent Barton?" Fury asked,

"The Hawk? Up in her nest as usual." Eric said, pointing to a platform close to the room.

Hawkwings was sitting on the rail with her big, brown wings out behind her.

"Agent Barton, report." Fury's voice came through the com-link in her ear, she stood up and dropped from the platform. Flapping her wings once, she dropped into a crouch near Director Fury. Angelica retracted her wings into her back and stood up.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on Selvig."

"I see better from a distance like dad."

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off."

From the other side of the room another doctor called out,

"Doctor, it's spiking again." She said and Eric rushed over.

"No one's come or gone, Selvig's clean. No contacts, if there's any tampering sir, it wasn't from this end."

"At this end?" Fury asked her with confusion on his face, Angelica looked at him with big blue eyes. She nodded,

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway into the other end of space, right… Doors open from both sides." Angelica deducted.

At where Doctor Selvig was standing, the ground was shaking,

"Not yet." He muttered as the cube started to spark.

Fury and Hawkwings had to take a step back because the cube started to glow more and a portal appeared, the portal exploded leaving a figure standing where the portal had just been.

Guards crept forwards as the figure un-curled, he looked and was grinning evilly. Angelica unfurled her wings and pulled out her gun, since her bow was in her locker across the room.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury yelled out, the guy looked down at his spear and looked back at Fury with a smile. He shot at Fury, and would have hit him if Angelica hadn't pushed him out of the way. The man jumped at the other jumped at the other guard that was shooting at him and stabbed him the chest with the tip of the spear. The other two guards shot at him and he threw daggers in their necks. He shot down the girl doctor that was standing with Eric, he stabbed another guard while Angelica raised her gun and shot at the alien dude. Agent Barton rolled out of the way when the man shot a glowing ball of energy at her, after stabbing the last agent in the chest with the spear. He looked around the room at all the mess.

Hawkwings struggled to her feet and spun around with her gun pointed at the man, he flipped it out of her hand.

"You have Heart." The man said and she growled, Fury watched as the man that came out the portal pressed his spear against Angelica's chest where her heart is. The spear glowed blue, she grunted and gasped in pain, and as Fury watched, the baby blue colour in her eyes that she got from her father Hawkeye, they went black and turned into a different type of blue that was similar to the TESSERACT.

Angelica put the gun back in the holster and the man let her arm go. As fury put the cube in a metal case, Hawkwings stood up straight up waiting for orders.

The man put another guard under the cube's power.

"Please don't, I still need that." He said as Fury took a step towards the door.

"This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does, I've come too far for anything else."

Fury turned back to face him and a newly turned Hawkwings.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. and I am burdened with glories purpose." He said, across the room, Eric's head came up at the mention of Asgard.

"Loki, brother of Thor." As Eric said that, Loki rolled his eyes.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said, bringing Loki's attention back to him.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said with an amused look on his face.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury said shocked, Angelica looked over at him and noticed the bright blue lights on the roof.

"I come with glad tidings… of a world made free." Loki said as he walked over to Selvig.

"Free from what?"

"Freedom."

"Freedom is life's great lie, once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace." As he said that he turned to Eric and put the spear on his heart, Eric fell under the same power as Angelica.

"Yeah, you say peace. I kind of think you mean the other thing. Fury said as the glowing blue lights got bigger behind him.

"Sir, director Fury is staling. This place is about to blow and drop 100 feet of rock on us, he means to bury us." Angelica said as she walked over to Loki,

"Like the pharaohs of old." Fury said with a small smile,

"She right, the portal is collapsing in on its self. We have maybe 2 minutes before this goes critical." Eric said as he looked at one of the computer screens.

Loki looked at Hawkwings,

"Well then." She wipped out her gun and shot Fury in the chest, pulling her wings into her back, she walked over to where Fury was on the ground and picked up the case. After giving the case to Eric, she ran over to her locker, pulling open the door, she strapped her quiver onto the dark blue version of her fathers suit. She grabbed the bow and ran over to Loki and Selvig as they walked out of the door.

Walking into the hanger with the cars,

"We need these vehicles." She said to Maria hill,

"Who's that?'' she asked, pointing to Loki as the ground got into the 4X4 car.

"Didn't tell me that." Angelica said as she walked to the drivers side of the car.

Frowning, Agent hill walked back away from Angelica.

"Hill, do you copy?" Fury's voice asked over the radio,

"Barton's turned."

As he said that Agent Hill rolled as Angelica shot at her, she jumped into the car with Selvig and drove off.

Maria tried to shoot them but didn't get a clear shot,

"They have the TESSERACT, shut them down." Fury told her as he stumbled out of the TESSERACT testing room.

Maria jumped into a 4X4 car and chased Angelica and Loki, but before she could stop them the portal blew and trapped her.

Fury had managed to get on a copper and flew after Loki, but he also failed. He had jump out of the copper before it crashed.

"Director, Director Fury, do you copy?" Phil Coulson called in on his radio,

"The TESSERACT is with a hosel force, I have man down and Angelica has been brainwashed by Loki, Hill?"

"Lot of men still under, don't know how many survivers."

"Sound a general call, I won't every living soul not rescued living for that case."

"Roger that."

"Director Fury, what about Hawkwings?"

"Coulson get back to base. This as a level seven, as of right now we are at war."

"What do we do?"

**Thanks for reading, please review and I'll put the next chapter up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers , thanks for choosing to read my story-**

**Tony- really bloodrightsforever, this again.**

**Me- remember what I said about killing you off, it still might happen. **

**Me taking a step closer, Tony runs away screaming.**

**Me- so, I don't own avengers or marvel, but Angelica is my creation. (laughs evilly)**

_**Chapter 2**_

Somewhere is Russia, Black widow was working a case when she got the phone call of her life. Phil threatened the man that answered the phone, shaking he thrust the phone on her shoulder under her ear.

"We need you to come in." Phil told her,

"Are you kidding? I'm working."

"It's important."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation; this moron is giving me everything."

"Look you can't pull me out of this right now."

"Natasha, Angelica's been compromised."

Shock and anger flowed through Natasha's body at the words of her baby hawk being missing or worse… dead.

"Let me put you on hold." She nodded to the man and he came to take the phone.

After she had knocked the men out, she picked the phone up.

"Where's she now? Has Clint been told?"

"We don't know, and yes he has."

"But she's alive?"

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back, but first we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"I know, I've got Stark . you get the big guy."

Natasha stopped walking,

"Oh, boy."

Later that day in Calcutta, Doctor Banner followed the little girl to outside the city. When they got to the house, the girl climbed out the window and left him standing there.

"should have got paid out front Banner."

"You know, for a man wanting to avoid stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle." Natasha said as she came around the corner of the living room wall.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret."

"Then what is it? Yoga?" she smiled,

"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I ah, assume the whole place it surrounded." Bruce said, looking out the window.

"No, just you and me."

"And your actress buddy, she a spy too, they start that young."

"I did, and so did someone very special to me." Natasha said, thinking of her daughter and how at even at a young age she could still take out a fully grown man.

"Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Are you here to kill me Miss Romanoff? Because I don't think that's going to work out for everyone."

"No, No. of course not, I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D, how did they find me?"

"We never lost you Doctor, just kept our distance. Even keep some other interested parties off your back."

"Why?"

"Nick fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll persuade you." She said with a small smile.

"And what if the other guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident, and I don't think you want to break that streak."

"Well, I don't every time get what I want."

"Doctor, were facing a potential global catastrophe."

"Ha Ha, well those I actively try to avoid."

"This-" Natasha said, giving him a phone with a picture of the cube on the screen. "-is the TESSERACT. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." She explained, sitting down at a small table while Bruce studied the picture.

"What does Fury want me to do with it? Swallow it?" he asked as he gave the phone back to Natasha.

"He wants you to find it, it's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace, there' s no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be."

"So fury isn't after the monster?"

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything."

"Doctor, Fury needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage."

"No one's gonna put you in a cage." Natasha started, but was cut off when Bruce slammed his hands on the table and yelled at her.

"STOP LIEING TO ME!"

Natasha wiped out a gun that was hidden under the table, and pointed it at Bruce.

"I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do, why don't we do this the easy way. Where you don't use that-" He said, pointing to the gun Natasha was pointing at his face, "… and the Other Guy doesn't make a mess? Ok? Natasha?" he finished, Natasha slowly lowered the gun.

"Stand down," She said into her Bluetooth,

"Just you and me?"

Back at the Helicarria, Fury was in a meeting with the council.

"This is out of line director, your dealing with forces you can't control."

"You ever been in a war council men, in a fire fight, did you feel an overabundance of control."

"Your saying this Asgard is declaring war on out planet?"

"Not Asgard, Loki."

"He can't be working alone, what about the other one… His brother."

"Our intelligence says that Thor is not a hostile, but he's worlds away. We can't depend on his help either. It's up to us."

"Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2, it was designed for exactly-"

"Phase 2 isn't ready yet, our enemy is. We need a response team."

"The Avengers initiative was shut down."

"This isn't about the Avengers."

"We've seen the list."

"You're running the world's greatest covert security network and you going to leave the human race to a hand full of freaks."

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone, we need a response team. These people might be isolated and unbalanced even, but I believe they can be exactly what we need. I have my best agents in this team."

"The mutant girl, but you said she turned."

"Angelica got brainwashed, her parents are also in the team and are working to get her back."

"You believe in her?"

"War isn't won by sentiment director."

"No, it's won by soldiers."

**Thanks for reading CHAPTER 2! Review and the updating of chapters will come faster! Mental hugs for people that review. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
